Talk:A Brief Introduction
Requirements "assumed to be Crossing the Desolation" is incorrect. I haven't even done Heart or Mind yet and I just got this quest. 68.39.169.192 22:53, 24 November 2006 (CST) I think that this quest's availability depends on your rank in Lightbringer? I don't think I could get it until I reached rank 3, though I'm not sure. --Psamathos 20:11, 3 December 2006 (CST) :That's what I had originally put there for the requirement - I was rank 3, so I said it was that or below; someone edited it down to rank 2; someone else removed it entirely; then someone else put Crossing the Desolation in there. I'll change it back to the Lightbringer rank. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:39, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Finally got my dervish high enough to confirm what 142.151.170.59 added: the requirement is Grand Court of Sebelkeh. Checked just before, not there, and checked after, got it. No Lightbringer ranks. Though you'd hafta be crazy or testing something not to have Lightbringer ranks before doing Sebelkeh. 68.39.169.192 13:19, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::Kay now, i've done Grand Court of Sebelkeh, i have lightbringer rank 3, i even did Crossing the Desolation before, and I still can't get this quest. >< I only made a standard reward at Sebelkeh though, but I doubt it would be a problem. —[Adul] 10:41, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Update on the same case: now I have LB rank 4 and Master's reward at Sebelkeh, still no quest. I wonder what else can it be connected to. —[Adul] 17:16, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay, figured out the last requirement, and it is quite trivial actually. This quest seems to be available only to Nightfall characters. If someone seconds this, it would be time to correct the article. —[Adul] 03:07, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I remember doing this quest with my Ritualist. Edit: I also just did the quest with my Tyrian ranger. He was up to Gate of Madness, and also had Lightbringer 3. I wonder if it has anything to do with completing the A Flickering Flame quest chain - which also involves titans - that my ranger has done. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 03:34, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, my paragon haven't even been to the realm of torment yet, and she still could get this quest... with my (Tyrian) monk I have done almost all quests (not the Flickering Flame chain) though, and still can't get it. I'll try doing those quests to see if that helps. —[Adul] 06:01, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::I did this quest on both my dervish and Tyrian elementalist before ever getting to RoT, so it's neither continent of origin nor A Flickering Flame. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 10:30, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yep, i can second that, done the quests, still no luck. I have absolutely no idea what else can it be in connection with. lol —[Adul] 17:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Could it be you need to have picked the Master of Whispers instead of Magrid? Rubikon 10:10, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :Just got the quest with a character that picked Margrid, so it's nothing to do with that. Rubikon 17:04, 2 May 2007 (CDT) I just hit Lightbringer rank 1, haven't crossed the desolation, i'm a Rt, and was farming cobalt claws or something around bokka maphitheater. When i reached the area exit to Wilderness of Bahdza i noticed a Whispers Acolyte that instead of giving me this "Enchant" to get lightbringer points, he told me to get to Chantry. Same thing from the first acolyte in the wilderness of bahdza. So i thought i should check it out. And i got the quest. Maybe you need to speak to one of these guys first? Note: I haven't done any other quest other then the primary (as far as i remember - maybe i delivered something, i always click on guys with green marks). I hope that helps. Sorry for not signing it, first time i posted here... 85.75.170.189 21:06, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, once you hit LB rank 1, and probably 2 and 3, you need to head to Chantry to pick up LB title (or LB Gaze/Signet) before you can get more LB bounties --Gimmethegepgun 21:48, 31 May 2007 (CDT)